supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernanny Mysteries
Supernanny Mysteries is an animated YouTube series created by Nicole Birou-Jennings. It aired on YouTube on December 2nd 2013 through December 20th of that year, unlike the "Hyper Annoying Theory" series which was replaced by her own music chart in summer 2012. On November 29, 2013, it was announced that Nicole would create 15 sets in December 2013. (five per week, one on Monday, one on Tuesday, one on Wednesday, one on Thursday, and one on Friday.) She will still do LPs and her chart. On December 21, 2013 Sets December 2, 2013 set #Disappearing Painting (Who stole the painting?) (Culprit: ???) #Putrid Party (Who shit-bombed the party?) (Culprits: Josephine, John and Jett Williams) #Game Card Grab (Who stole the GameStop cards?) (first special) (Culprit: Teddy, Bryce and Sherman Langbroek) #Chess Cheat (Who used the earring to cheat?) (Culprit: ???) #Mall Mayhem (Who stole Elijah Spears' presents?) (Culprit: Sabrina-Brunetta Spears) #Haunted Babysitter (Who is haunting Angelica Dumais?) (special) (Culprits: Ice and Cloud Shiners) #Boat Bandit (Who stole the interview with Claude Giroux tape?) (Culprit: ???) #Trash Stasher (Who is stashing the trash in the park?) (Culprit: ???) #Pranked Child (Who stole Lester Simpson's baseball?) (Culprit: Jessie Lake) #Fishicle Follies (Who stole Sophie the Otter's Fishicle?) (special) (Culprit: ???) #Cryptic Crops (Who created the crop circle in the Deepak Farm?) (Culprit: Leighton Anderson) #Rotten Rumor (Who started the rumor about Orla Birou?) (Culprit: Brahm Jennings) #Pinched Dog (Who kidnapped Lucy the golden retriever and put a Reward poster about her?) (Culprit: ???) #Hole in the Wall (Who drilled a hole in the wall on the Birou-Jennings Family house?) (Culprit: Christopher, Lorrie, Maureen and Pat Trexler) #Piggy Bank Panic! (Who smashed Katarina Remano's Piggy Bank?) (Culprit: Jose Remano) December 3, 2013 set #The MLB Foul (Who stole all the Washington Nationals equipment?) (Culprit: Lu O'Donnell) #Midnight Scratcher (Who scratched Sam Remano's CD) (Culprit: Meghann Remano) #Stereo Smashing Spook (Who smashed the stereo?) (Culprit: ???) #Soapy Switch (Who switched the chocolate bars?) (Culprit: ???) #Sandy Ski Hill (Who is the sand dumper?) (Culprit: ???) #Missing Movie (Who stole all the movie reels?) (Culprit: ???) #Art Attack (Who stole Samantha Kyra's sculpture?) (Culprit: Tommy Kyra) #Snake Escape (Who is behind Kingda's disappearance and the diamond robbery?) (Culprit: Anna Kirochu) #Bicycle Bandit (Who stole the bikes?) (Culprit: ???) #Hillsgrave Werewolf (Who robbed the campstore and pretended to be the Hillsgrave Werewolf?) (Culprit: ???) #The Biggest Hotdog Heist (Who ate all the hot dogs at the fair?) (Culprit: ???) #Smashing Down the Treehouse (Who destroyed Lily Branstone's treehouse?) (Culprit: ???) #The British Hullabaloo (Who stole the crown jewels?) (Culprit: ???) #The Fashion Show Pandemonium (Who stole Orla's dress?) (Culprit: ???) Set 3 #Cafeteria Crisis (Who changed the temperatures and ovens?) (Culprits: Conor and Aedan Gravillis) #Ludicrous Lie (Who made the lie that Anna Kirochu is a toddler?) (Culprit: Ji hung Kirochu) #Meatloaf Mishap (Who poisoned the Sanderman Family's meatloaf recipe?) (Culprit: Reggie Sanderman) #Halloween Heist (Who stole Catherine Cap's Madeline costume?) (Culprit: Celine Cap) #Dastardly Defamer (Who framed Orla Birou?) (Culprit: Monica Cooke) #Bullied Bully (Who egged Dennis Cap's bike?) (special) (Culprit: ???) #Cracked Sled (Who cracked Jurgen Gloop's sled?) (Culprit: Neville Gloop) #Stopped Presses (Who stole the School newspaper's memory card?) (Culprit: ???) #Graffiti Goon (Who is vandalizing around town?) (Culprit: ???) #Messed Up Magic Show (Who glued Catherine the Spellcaster and Malek the Magician's cards?) (Culprit: ???) #Cheerleader Cheat (Who is scaring the cheerleader team?) (special) (Culprit: Chantelle McGregor) #Absent Answer Key (Who stole the test answer key?) (Culprit: ???) #Mad Money (Who counterfeited the carnival money?) (Culprit: ???) #Campsite Crime Spree (Who is sabotaging Palmer Woods Camp?) (Culprit: Ashley Marxonica) Set 4 #Shadowy Figure (Who was the shadowy figure that crossed the nearby playground?) (Culprit: Donald Dash) #Dollhouse Dilemma (Who threw Andi Finster's dollhouse out of her room?) (Culprit: Sharpay Finster) #Bad Face Day (Who vandalized Kayla Birou's face?) (Culprit: ???) #Circus Disaster (Who ruined the local circus?) (Culprit: ???) #Juice Box Jitters (Who drank all of Lianne Fliany's Honest Kids juice boxes?) (Culprit: Tyson Fliany) #The Homecoming Horrors (Who tampered with the votes for the king and Queen of Homecoming?) (culprit: ???) #Furby Frenzy (Who took away Hannah Teavee's Furby?) (Culprit: Kyle Teavee) #Jam Scam (Who covered Rico Iconic-Todaro's face in jam of a fruit which he is allergic to?) (Culprit: Giuseppe Todaro) #Bubble Blues (Who filled the school boys' bathroom with bubbles?) (Culprit: Thomas Cyser) #Green Crime Scene (Who messed up the garden?) (Culprit: ???) #Ghastly Ghost Walk (Who wrecked the ghost walk? Who is the mysterious Silver Moon Ghost?) (Culprit: ???) #Gaming Gaffe (Who stole the hard drives and hacked the system?) (Culprit: ???) #Swimming Pool Stakeout (Who dumped the green food coloring in the pool? What is the urban legend about the girl who died from a lethal water allergy when her bullies shoved her into the pool?) (special) (Culprit: Imogen Panizza) #Suspicious Set (Who stole Kenneth Brangah's shooting script?) (Culprit: ???) #Garage Sabotage (Who blew out the amp?) (Culprit: ???) #Comic Con-Con (Who locked Jim Davis?) (Culprit: ???) #Toilet Paper Prank (Who toilet papered the Cap Family's mansion?) (Culprit: Moses Cap) #Odd Job Shadow (Who stole Allyson Horne's book report?) (special) (Culprit: Sam Horne) #Copycat Crime (Who is stealing the bikes (again) and making the detectives think the culprit is up to the old tricks again?) (Culprit: ???) #Birthday Party Treachery (Who sent the fake text for about birthday party?) (Culprit: ???) #Earring Exit (Who stole Catherine the Spellcaster's earrings?) (Culprit: ???) #Talent Show Havoc (Who is trying to interrupt Orla while singing in a talent show) (Culprit: Lorenzo Fink) Set 5 #Triplet Trap (Who trapped the Rescelt triplets in a dog cage?) (Culprit: Kaiden Rescelt) #Cardboard Hoax (Who fooled Nicole Birou-Jennings with a giant cardboard cut-out of Godzilla?) (Culprit: ???) #Back to School Sneak (Who is stealing stuff at school?) (Culprit: ???) #The Spiked Brownies Caper (Who spiked Katie Hudson's chocolate brownies with marijuana?) (Culprits: Juan, Jose and Antonio Hudson) #Haunted Haunted House (Who is haunting East Lake Manor?) (Culprit: ???) #Mars Malfunction (Who is sabotaging the space mission?) (Culprit: ???) #Ice Village Vandal (Who stole the circuit board?) (Culprit: ???) #Cast Off Costume (Who wrecked the Kristoff (from Frozen) costume?) (Culprit: ???) #Slime Tank Sabotage (Who sabotaged the slime tank?) (Culprit: ???) #Lost Lobster (Who stole Bale the lobster?) (Culprit: ???) #Movie Set Mischief (Who is trying to hurt Miley Cyrus?) (Culprit: ???) #Hijacked Hat (Who stole Mel Gibson's hat?) (Culprit: ???) #Screaming Screening (Who stole the necklace?) (Culprit: ???) #Children's Card Game Tournament Trouble (Who stole the rare and ultra-rare Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading cards?) (Culprit: ???) #Helicopter Hijinks (Who cancelled the helicopter flight?) (Culprit: ???) Set 6 #Cartoon Confusion (Who erased the cartoons drawn on David Sevick's notebook?) (Culprits: Lexi, Russell, and Rachel Sevick) #No X-Cuse (Who repeatedly marked Xs on the questions the students got right on their tests and check marks on the incorrect answers?) (Culprit: ???) #Bust Buy (Who closed down Best Buy for an unknown reason?) (Culprit: ???) #Small Figure, Deadly Disguise (Who controlled and disguised as a giant robotic animal named RoboCoon and was trying to sabotage the city of Orlando?) (Culprit: Roxanne Packer) #Oh, Snap! (Who snapped Sophie the Otter's tail with a mousetrap?) (Culprit: Samuel the Otter) (Note: This is the only episode with an animal character as the culprit.) #Are You Seeing Red? (Who made the Kisho-Green Family's skin red?) (Culprit: Mario Kisho-Green) #One Direction Disaster (Who got the band One Direction sick?) (Culprit: ???) #Bieber Fever (Who continuously interrupted Justin Bieber's concert performance?) (Culprit: ???) #Game Over! (Who hacked James Rolfe's NES games?) (Culprit: ???) #It's Not Always Sunny in Philadelphia (Who made it rain for a whole week over the city of Philadelphia?) (Culprit: ???) #Rehearsal Refusal (Who cancelled the rehearsal for the school play of "Thumbelina"?) (Culprit: ???) #Speak Up! (Who blew up the loudspeakers for the disco party?) (Culprit: ???) #Don't Bee Naughty (Who poked a beehive with a stick and commanded the bees to sting D.W. Brown?) (Culprit: Elmer Brown) #Frightening Lightning (Who controlled the thunderstorm cloud so that the lightning strikes the Belushi Family mansion?) (Culprit: Teddy Belushi) Set 7 #Roller Coaster Ride Ransom (Who sabotaged the California Screamin' ride at Disney California Adventure?) (Culprits: Linda, Sharee, Dora, Sandy, Melanie, Malaika, Rita, Stella, Piper and Sienna Yang) #Cake Mistake (Who placed the cherry bombs on the cake?) (Culprit: ???) #Candied Apple Capers (Who poisoned the Candied Apples?) (Culprit: ???) #Book Fair Bootleg (Who swapped the books at the book fair with inappropriate ones?) (Culprit: ???) #Science Fair Fiasco (Who ruined Marie Lara-Rutter's science project?) (Culprit: Laura Lara-Rutter) #Hockey Whodunit (Who broke the hockey puck and stole the hockey team's uniforms?) (Culprit: ???) #Fuck Wall (Who filled a wall with the word fuck?) (Culprit: ???) #Field Day Frenzy (Who changed the schedules for the activities for Field Day?) (Culprit: ???) #Disastrous Disgustment (Who made Unstoppable Missy Floorz appear on Sprout?) (special) (Culprit: ???) #Puppet Show Problem (Who stole the puppets?) (Culprit: ???) #Christmas Chaos (Who claimed that Santa was a fake at the mall?) (Culprit: Amelia Sutton) #Montana Mayhem (Who is wreaking havoc in Montana?) (Culprit: Hailey Cloud) #Snowball Fright (Who is rolling down a huge snowball near the Team Terrific 10 base?) (Culprit: ???) #Ruined in Japan! (Who is trying to interrupt the Morning Musume concert?) (Culprit: ???) Set 8 #You Nuts?! (Who gave Ryou Shako mixed nuts?) (Culprit: Jonathan Woods. Only episode with a ghost as a culprit.) #Cracked an Egg (Who destroyed all of the eggs in Nicole Birou's kitchen?) (Culprit: ???) #Treehouse of Destruction (Who destroyed Courtney's treehouse?) (Culprit: ???) #Blooperama Blooper-Drama! (Who interrupted the blooper reel?) (Culprit: ???) #False Information Fiasco (Who put false information about Rowan Haynes?) (Culprit: ???) #Cookie Cutter Catastrophe (Who stole all of the cookie cutters in the kitchen?) (Culprit: ???) #Sorry for Not Party Rocking! (Who wrecked the school dance?) (Culprit: ???) #Taylor Swift Concert Disaster (Who interrupted the Taylor Swift concert?) (Culprit: ???) #Halloween Balloon Bashed (Who popped all of the balloons at the Halloween dance?) (Culprit: Stevie Beckett) #Vandalizing the Walls (Who vandalized the bedroom walls?) (Culprit: ???) #Lights, Camera, Disaster! (Who ruined a movie while the Rodkins family were filming it?) (Culprit: ???) #Who's Calling Me Names? (Who kept calling Sophie the Otter names and sending her mean text messages?) (Culprit: Joshua Juritin) Set 9 #The Case of the Missing American Girl Doll (Who stole the American Girl doll Kit Kitteridge?) (Culprit: ???) #Ransom of Vanellope Von Shweetz (Who stole Alda Kiranoko's Vanellope von Shweetz doll?) (Culprit: ???) #Ballet Slipper Bandit (Who stole Lianne and Rita Fliany's lucky ballet slippers?) (Culprit: Blake Fliany) #Clue in the Igloo (Who is the one in a polar bear costume that took over Nicole Anderson's Penguin Igloo?) (Culprit: Zoe Anderson) #Hawaiian Holiday Hi-Jinx (Who ruined the Team Terrific 10's vacation to Hawaii?) (Culprit: Bubbles Lyrick) #Cheerleading Secret (Who secretly betrayed the cheerleading squad?) (Culprit: Ingrid Curry) #Eagle Escape #Girl Scout Camp Mystery #Halloween Whodunit #Snickerdoodle Surprise #The Gymnast's Secret #Day Care Caper #Cranberry Family Ruins Set 10 #The Ballerina's Secret #Swan Lake Let-Down #Ballet Camp Mystery #The Tennis Tattletale #Karate Caper #Tap Dance Dilemma #Football Fiasco #Soccer Sabotage #The Valentine Vandal Set 11 #Ping-Pong Problem #Ice Skating Scam #Homecoming Dance Disaster #The Hip-Hop Hoax Set 12 #Firebird Follies #Spring Fling Flop #The Copellia Caper #Jazz Dance Disaster #Baseball Blues Set 13 #Nutcracker Catastrophe #The Chocolate Chip Cookie Cheat #Big Basketball Blunder #Winter Formal Fiasco #Sadie Hawkins Dance Who-Done-It Set 14 #The Midnight Masquerade Murder #Rugby Refusal #The Quinceanera Caper #High School Graduation Situation #The Prom Nightmare #The Sweet 16 Scam Set 15 #The Swim Meet Mishap #The Golf Tournament Treachery #School Pep Rally Ransom #Mock Trial Trouble Reception The series received positive reviews. Category:YouTube Shows Category:Internet shows Category:Internet Cartoons